User blog:Truth™/Marvel
This is the founder of Heromainia Wiki's comic form he is the Only Omnipotent being in all realities. He has many powers but known for his Psychic and Enhanced Physique. He may only 6'2'' but he packs a punch. He travels with Dream, 2-D and Oohanibi Ophelia to defeat the vile Lord Bolder Have you ever seen some who could change how they look?He just made the top ten list pretty cool huh? Contents http://heromainia.wikia.com/wiki/Marvel hide #Personality #Powers #Weakness #Trivia Personality He is nice and forgiving and smart he has a lot of pride but he is not shy to ask others for help. Powers Omnipotence-He is omnipotent he loves to play dollhouse with the planet Mu. Ninjutsu-He ,like all males, wants to be a ninja but he got his dream when two girls named Dream and Oohanibi Ophelia taught him all of the techniques in one day. X-Ray Vision-He can see through everything in his way even lead his are nuclear powerful so he has Nuclear Manipulation and he can cause Poisonous Fallout Generation with this upon your case. Plus there are some other uses like well I don't know peeping why do you think he has so many girls around him? Morality Empowerment-He gains more awesomeness from being around good, evil and neutral beings and more power and energy. Astrokinetic Combat-He fights with the powers of the stars like making small suns in his hands or make cosmic dust in his hands to blind you. Photokinetic Combat-He also fights at the speed of light and burns you with it even making his hand into weapons or absorbing the light from your eyes causing blindness. Toxikinetic Combat-He fights with poison in his step he has all the moves like Jagger dancing with death is what he does fusing this with his other fighting moves. Absolute Existence-He can control all of his existence changing his form and powers and gender. Badassery-He can jump extremely high he does fighting combos in mid-air and he can survive any attack you throw at him so why not call him a Badassmancer. He even has hot chicks following him around and I mean both phoenix and actual girls. Enhanced Awesomeness-Marvel is so awesome he has his fan-girls help him fight and has belief inducement he can con anyone into joining him he even has order inducement he can make anyone calm down with his very presence. Truth Inducement-He can make people tell the truth by simply touching them. Psychokinesis-He is a master psychic having small time reality warp and space-time manipulation. Biological Assimilation-He can absorb any biological mass into his body gaining their powers and physical form and endgame. Endgame Technique: Bo'rai -This endgame is an physical contact one where if Marvel hits you you well um explode!! Endgame Technique:Lmfao Blast-This is an ballistic scream that messes-up your vertigo and makes you death and die from your ears bleeding too much.contact Final Endgame: R.n.R-This is an contact endgame that rips you asunder. Fan-girl Enhanced Combat-He has fan-girls following him around so why not let them hold down your opponent so you can hit them or punch the opponent form you or heal you in an inappropriate manner while in battle hell they'll even block and die for you. Magical enhanced combat-He not has fan-girls help him fight he has magic to help him as well. Musical inducement-He can make people burst into song and dance just because he's around. Muscle Manipulation-He can mimic Super strength and super speed and enhanced jump and triple jumping by making his muscles grow. Supernatural Handsomeness-He has near-perfect skin and he has a perfectly built physique. TCG Manipulation-He created the DataDulers Trading Card Game so it's no wonder that he can call them to his side. Video Game Mechanics-He can mimic many video games at the same time to use the powers with ease. He even has his own song playing in the background when he's around it goes something like this Weaknesses His love for the Truth and Justice and Girls and pride will hinder him a lot Trivia He was inspired by Marvel Girl, Miss Marvel, One-above-all and Myself Category:Blog posts